The Impossible
by niravive
Summary: Sango makes a realization about the possibly not-as-hentai-as-believed-Miroku. Uses lines from the song by Joe Nickels, "The Impossible". *COMPLETE*


AN: After a looooong break from Sango and Miroku *pouts*, I'm back!!!! Please review if you like it, hate it, tolerate it, love it, or just plain read it. You'll make me soooo happy!  
  
Disclaimer: Phooey. Still don't own them, or the song lines. It's by Joe Nickels. I think everyone knows by now that anyone posting fanfics doesn't own what they're writing about, ne?  
  
2AN: I know the song's in English, but for the sake of the fic, just pretend they understand it perfectly, 'kay?  
  
*~*  
  
Sango sank under the water, trying to use the liquid's warmth to calm the emotions running through her. She couldn't, no, more accurately wouldn't, believe what she had just realized about houshi-sama.  
  
She felt the dratted blush starting, even under the water.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Kagome had brought back a tiny silvery object from her time, to help her sleep, she said. After pushing some buttons on it, it started singing. A slow rhythm that seemed to flow like a wave over them, and then the man's voice started telling a lyrical story.  
  
Sango jumped as she listened to the chorus. She listened carefully to Kagome's breathing, and when she heard her friend had slipped into sleep, she rose silently and slipped out into the chilly night, carrying her bathing supplies.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Miroku listened to Sango, careful to keep on the opposite side of the tree. He heard her start to sing something quietly. He had never heard it before, but it spoke to him. He turned thoughtful.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Miroku sat under a tree, thinking. Inuyasha was being more of a jerk than normal, probably the real reason Kagome had the diskman in this time period. He snapped out of his reverie as he saw Sango slip through the trees and head down the path to the hot springs near by.  
  
Curious where the taiji-ya could be heading at this time of night, he followed, making sure to stay always behind a tree and in the shadows.  
  
He ducked behind a thick tree as she turned around, scanning for intruders with wary eyes.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Unsinkable ships,  
  
Sink.  
  
Unbreakable walls,  
  
Break.  
  
Sometimes the things you think will never happen,  
  
Happen just like that.  
  
Unbendable steel,  
  
Bends...." Sango sang quietly while she washed her hair, gently massaging the soap onto her scalp. She was so immersed in singing that she never noticed Miroku's sneaking closer. She was trying to figure out why the lyrics seemed so hauntingly familiar to her.  
  
It hit her like a hammer what had been hidden in her subconscious.  
  
She slipped in the water in surprise, getting dunked and twisting her ankle slightly from the way she landed in the shallow water.  
  
Miroku started to jump forward to help her, then at the last minute pulled back, not really wanting to be abused on such a beautiful night.  
  
Unfortunately, he stepped on a branch, which promptly made a loud sound, attracting Sango's attention.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded angrily, having a fair idea whom it was. 'That hentai!' she exclaimed to herself.  
  
Miroku tried to think up a plausible excuse. Nothing came. He stood up and edged sideways, keeping his back to her, trying to show he hadn't been peeking.  
  
Sango moved towards him, slipping her yukata on. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, put in a bad mood by a) his presence and the fact he had probably been peeking, and b) her realization.  
  
"Ah, what are you doing?" he retorted.  
  
"I asked first. Besides, I didn't come to look at someone bathing."  
  
"Neither did I. I came to make sure you were all right." He still wasn't looking at her.  
  
"I am dressed by the way," Sango told him. Miroku sighed in relief and turned around. "So why did you feel like coming to make sure I didn't drown?"  
  
Maybe it was the full moon, or just a total lack of foresight, but Miroku leaned forward and kissed Sango on the cheek. "Have your walls become broken, Sango?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango tensed, and looked in shock. She didn't even try to kill the lecherous monk. Miroku backed away, as if to start down the path.  
  
Sango grabbed his arm, yanking him around. "Where do you think you're going?" she said to him fiercely, wrapping herself in his arms. "You'll have to follow through on promises like that..."  
  
'Yep. It was definately the music and the full moon,' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
*insert lemony scene of choice here* (AN: Nope, I'm not writing a lemon. Not for a few years at least.)  
  
Miroku and Sango cuddled together under Miroku's outer robe he had taken off. Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, Miroku asked Sango, "Why did you fall?"  
  
She stared ahead, not answering for a few moments. "'Unbreakable walls, break.' I guess mine finally did, and I'm not sorry to see them go if this is the result." She looked up at him. "What about you?"  
  
"'Sometimes the things you think will never happen, happen just like that.' I couldn't stop myself," he said calmly, voice slurring a bit as he fought sleep.  
  
Sango stiffened. "But'm not sorry at all, Sango," he added. She relaxed into him.  
  
She waited until she thought he was asleep before murmuring, "I think I love you."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Love you too," he said sleepily. They could face what would come in the morning, but for tonight, tonight was their's.  
  
AN: This turned out better than I thought it would. I'm happy! I'm back writing about my favorite pairing! Listening to the radio, I just got an idea about a Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome ficcy. Based on the song, "Jezabel," by Chely Wright... Who needs to do homework? 


End file.
